Bleach Prêmios Word
by Ana-san
Summary: entrega de prêmios para os personagens do Bleach. / mandem rewies e participem da fic *-*
1. Parte 1

**A ideia da Fic, e a maior parte dela é da minha amiga Carollyne, eu só emprestei minha conta aqui no fanfic, e minha pouca criatividade para algumas falas, enfim, é o seguinte, fizemos como se fosse um programa de TV em que lá estão todos os personagens do ****animê Bleach****, ganhando prêmios em diversas categorias.**

**Nos vamos postando por partes, inclusive os intervalos, e**_** gostariamos da sua ajuda**_**, seria bem legal se vocês mandasem sugestões de categorias de prêmios e quem poderia estar concorendo a ele, e claro, você ganhara os créditos devidos por isso aqui na fic, se quizerem nos ajudar serão bem vindos, então é isso...vamos começar?**

**Ah, nosso outro amigo, Johann nós ajudou também nesse primeiro capitulo, nos precisavamos de ideias, ok? *-***

_Italico: Nomes dos membros da nossa equipe, no caso, do programa. _

**Negrito: Ações. **

Normal: Falas.

**Bleach Prêmios Word. **

_Anna:_ Boa noite, está no ar o primeiro programa de prêmios do animê e mangá Bleach.

_Cah:_ Vamos dar troféis para os melhores personagens em cada categoria, sendo assim, fiquem na torcida por seus personagens favoritos.

_Johann_: E a primeira categoria da noite é...tahãm...

_Anna_: Não enrola, fala duma vez.

_Johann: _Calma, a plateia tá bem calma.

_Anna:_: Aham ¬¬ fora que os shinigamis e os espadas estão tentando se matar?

**A plateia toda nem está prestando atenção porque estão ocupados se matando, brigando, atirando coisas uns nos outros, e coisas do tipo. **

_Johann_: Er...

_Anna: _ Parem já com isso.

**Continua a mesma bagunça que antes. **

_Cáh:_ CALADOS.

**O grito de acordar até defunto da Cáh fez eles pararem e sentarem em seus lugares.**

Ichigo: Eu nem sei porque eu vim, só para fazer parte de um programa idiota.

Rukia: Vai que você ganhe algum prêmio? o que eu acho pouco provavél mais tudo bem.

Ichigo: O que? eu sou o principal, aposto que o primeiro prêmio vai para mim.

Rukia: Sei. ¬¬

_Cáh:_ Deixa que eu anuncio, o primeiro prêmio é de Melhor Vilão Traidor do Ano e nessa categoria estavam concorendo Gin, Tousen e Aizen, e de acordo com as votações dos jurados, que somos nós mesmos x-x o prêmio vai para...Aizen, parabéns você merece.

_Anna:_ Concordo *-* / **Levanta uma bandeirinha: Aizen I Love You.**

_Johann:_ Me poupe ¬¬

_Anna:_ Suba ao palco Aizen-sama ;)

**Aizen sai lá de trás onde estava sentado e sobe no palco com o maior sorriso que podia fazer.**

Aizen: Eu queria agradecer a uma pessoa maguinifica, explendida, especial, bonita, inteligente por esse prêmio, eu mesmo.

**Só os espadas, Gin, Tousen e a Sidoniê batem palmas, os demais ficam com uma cara de quem comeu cenoura cozida com açucar no café da manhã.**

Ichigo: Eu não acredito que ele foi o primeiro a ganhar prêmio. x-x

Rukia: Dessa vez eu concordo com você cabeça de cenoura u.u

_Anna_: Parabéns Aizen, continue se esforçando para ganhar em 2010 também.

Aizen: Deixa comigo, já tenho varios planos em mente ;)

_Cáh_: Já pode descer do palco Aizen.

Aizen: É Aizen-sama para você humana.

_Cáh_: Se manda.

Aizen: Isso não é jeito de me tratar humana.

_Cáh_: ¬¬

Johann: Muito bem, agora o segundo prêmio que é...

_Cáh: _Casal do ano, nós sabemos e tals que vocês são travados para essas coisas, e é verdade ù.ú mais mesmo assim são bem bonitinhos, e para casal do ano temos ouro e prata.

_Anna: _ E concorendo nessa categoria temos: Hinamori e Hitsugaya, Rukia eIchigo, Ishida e Inoue, Gin e Matsumoto.

**Ichigo se afoga com o refrigerante que estava tomando, a Hinamori e o Hitsugaya estavam mais vermelhos do que tomate de feira, e o Ishida idem, a Inoue soltou um -''legal, estamos concorendo viu Ishida-kun? só não entendi que prêmio podemos ganhar'' já que esqueceram seus neuronios na hora de faze-la, o Gin continuou sorrindo, e a Matsumoto quase teve um treco, e a Rukia? graças a Deus estava comprando pipoca e não ouviu, se não podre dos apresentadores .**

_Johann:_ Escolhemos alguns de muitos que a Cáh nos disse.

_Cáh: _E o ouro vai para, Ichigo e Rukia, parabéns.

_Anna: _ aain *-* lindos mesmo, merecem.

_Cáh_: Vamos ver umas cenas no telão? aah, e frases ditas por ambos, claro. ;)

Ichigo: Não precisa. x-x

_Cáh:_ Claro que precisa meu caro Ichigo, afinal quem não deve não teme né?

Ichigo: ¬¬

**O Johann liga o telão, e toda a plateia presta muita atenção nas cenas, para desespero de Ichigo, enquanto isso Rukia voltava com três sacos de pipoca, que cairam instantaneamente no chão, uma nova categoria devia ser quem estava mais vermelho..Ichigo ou Rukia? ;) **

Keigo: Nossa Ichigo por essa eu não esperava, estou orgulhoso.

**Piscava para o amigo enquanto abraçava o mesmo, que só deu um soco fazendo o coitado do Keigo parar do outro lado da platéia. **

Ichigo: O que é isso? esse não sou eu é o Kon e a Chappy...e quando que eles fiz- 

**O nosso ruivo favorito quase teve um ataque do coração, coitado. **

_Anna::_ Não foi o que me diseram. **Olhar ultra malicioso.**

Rukia: Mais que palhaçada é essa?

_Cáh:_ Melhor desligar o telão Anna. x-x

_Anna_: Só porque eu ia comprar pipoca para assistir? T.T

_Cáh:_ ¬¬ Desliga Johann.

Ichigo: Boa ideia.

**Infelizmente e para a tristeza quase geral o telão foi desligado.**

_Anna: _ aaah ;/ então subam ao palco para receber seus prêmios *-*

Ichigo: Não da para pegar mais tarde?

_Cáh_: Quem a Rukia?

Ichigo: É. quer dizer não, o prêmio. u.u

Gin: Quase se entregou agora hein Ichigo? :)

Ichigo: Não se mete que você também estava concorendo nessa categoria ¬¬

Gin_:_ Eu sou homem e admito que tinha motivos para estar concorendo :)

Matsumoto: O queeee?

**Matsumoto coitada quase morreu afogada na saliva, outra que quase morre afogada no programa, melhor contratar um médico.**

Gin: :)

_Johann:_ Subam logo que eu to com fome ¬¬

/**Ichigo e Rukia sobem ao palco e pegam seus troféis e já vão andando de volta a plateia.**

_Cáh:_ Nada disso, tem que comentar sobre o prêmio.

Ichigo: O que?

_Cáh_: São as regras.

Ichigo: Aonde está escrito isso?

_Cáh: _Documentos confidenciais.

Ichigo: ¬¬

_Cáh_: Comentem logo ¬¬

Ichigo: Não tenho o que comentar, só que preferia nem ter ganhado, obrigado.

**Aplausos.**

Rukia: Faço das palavras dele, as minhas.

**Plateia: oooooh *-***

Rukia: O que? x-x

_Cáh:_ Que romantico *-* ''Faço das palavras dele as minhas. ''

Ichigo: Eu desisto, programa maluco ¬¬

_Anna: _ Posso anunciar os vencedores da prata?

_Cáh:_ Pode ;)

_Anna_: cof cof, então...e os ganhadores do troféu de prata são....Hinamori e Histugaya, subam ao palco amores.

Histugaya: O que? x-x

_Cáh:_ A palavra favorita de todos nesse programa, é ''O que? ¬¬''

_Johann_: Não demorem, to com fome.

**Os dois sobem ao palco e pegam o prêmio.**

_Cáh:_ Estão felizes por terem ganhado?

Histugaya: Tanto faz u.u

Hinamori: Eu estou.

_Cáh:_ Então admitem que vocês são um casal?

Hinamori: Não, mais estou feliz de ter ganhado o trofeu, é bem bonito.

_Cáh:_ ¬¬ assim não da para trabalhar.

_Anna: _ Então, hora do intervalo, voltaremos, fiquem com nossos comerciais.

_Johann_: Posso comer agora?

_Anna::_ Ainda estamos no ar.

_Johann:_ x-x

Cáh: voltamos em breve :)

**Carol emocionada aqui por estar postando no **

**Oi gente *-* **

**então, mandem Rewies para nos ajudarem tá? **

**se não creio que ira demorar muito para sair o proximo capitulo já que se forem esperar por mim e meu cerebro lento. sauashuuahs, brincadeira, mais mandem mesmo. **

**é isso, até. **


	2. Parte 2

_Leiam todos os recados se possivel: _

Voltando ao programa YSASAYGUSAYGU :)

Eu queria agradecer muito sempre quem está lendo, **e pedir que quem está acompanhando mande sua sugestão para nós de categoria e quem poderia estar concorendo a ela, ajudaria muito, quem já mandou mande de novo, nos usaremos todas, obrigada. **

E uma pergunta que gostariamos que respondesem: nós estamos postando duas categorias por capitulo como se pode perceber, isso devido ao fato de que não queriamos um capitulo muito grande e cansativo, o que vocês acham? **Continuar assim, ou mais categorias por vez? **

Respondam por Rewies se possivel, gostariamos muito de sua opinião.

Agora as respostas dos comentarios.

**Wasabi-Chan 8D **

primeiro brigada por estar lendo amor *-*

sim, essa do sorriso é otima e iremos usa-la sim *-* mais eu escolhi colocar nesse capitulo a do mais sexy, adorei as sugestões, agradecemos muito *-*

Abraços :)

**Spacer Hitsugaya k3 **

que bom que está lendo amr *-* ajuda muito agente.

usamos sua sugestão já nesse capitulo, espero que tenha gostado do jeito que ficou :)

abraços.

**Akasuna Onee-chan **

obrigada amor *-*

boa ideia, iremos usa-la no proximo capitulo ;) estamos usando de duas em duas, na ordem dos comentarios para que cada capitulo não fique grande e cansativo, o que acontece né? espero que continue acompanhando.

abraços.

**kuchiki lilah **

SAYSAYGUSAYGUAYGS *-*

obrigada por ler amor *-*

quem sabe Luta mais emocionante ou algo do tipo, tentaremos adaptar sua sugestão *-* como eu disse antes estamos usando duas categorias de prêmios por capitulo postado ;)

beijos e abraços.

**Agradeçemos muito, obrigada de coração *-* **

**Proximo capitulo já está pronto e previsto para: 11 de agosto. **

**Já está pronto e usamos as sugestões que já haviam sido enviadas, mais para fazermos os proximos gostariamos de mais sugestões se possivel. **

**Um beijo a todos. **

**Propaganda: (/s/5227879/1/I_should_believe_in_fate) [NejixTenten] **

**0-0-0**

_Bleach Prêmios Word. _

_Anna_: voltamos para alegria geral.

Càh: e vamos continuar com os prêmios da noite.

_Anna:_ e a proxima categoria é..

Càh: deixa que eu anuncio T.T

_Anna_: anuncia logo então ¬¬

Càh: tá *-* o proximo prêmio vai ser mais sexy do Bleach, ui.

**Cara de tarada modo on. **

_Anna_: e quem está concorendo são: Hisagi, Byakuya e Renji.

Càh: aproveitando vou agradecer Wasabi-Chan pela sugestão *-*

Hisagi: eu to concorendo? *-* Eu sabia que um dia iram me reconhecer

Renji: cala a boca Hisagi porque quem vai ganhar aqui sou eu, todo mundo sabe que eu sou sexy.

Aizen: eu não entendo o porque de não terem me colocado como opção.

Hisagi: coitado o Aizen traidor acha que é mais sexy que nós.

**Hisagi morre de ri e leva uma espadada do Aizen, coitado T.T**

Hisagi: essa doeu x-x

Byakuya: ...

Renji: não vai falar nada capitão?

Byakuya: vou.

Renji: sério? *-*

Byakuya: ...

_Anna_: tu não disse que ia falar? x-x

Byakuya: eu já falei.

Renji: não falou nada capitão u.ú

Byakuya: quando eu falei que já havia falado eu estava falando e agora eu já não tenho nada para falar.

_Anna_ e Renji: x-x

_Càh:_ ***tose*** bem feito ***tose* **

_Anna:_ e o prêmio de bronze vai para...Hisagi, parabéns, suba ao palco para receber seu prêmio *-*

**Ele deu um sorrisinho daqueles gamantes e subiu ao palco. **

_Anna_: como se sente Hisagi? Diga ao publico *-*

Hisagi: eu to bem, só com um pouco de fome, acho que deveriam distribuir comida durante o intervalo.

_Càh:_ em relação ao prêmio ¬¬

Hisagi: aah . eu não entendo o porque do terceiro lugar mais tudo bem.

Ichigo: eu não sei nem como ele ganhou o terceiro lugar, será que é por causa do 69 na cara?

Hisagi: ¬¬ eu posso ouvir você daqui Ichigo.

Ichigo: era para ouvir mesmo.

Rukia: liga não Hisagi, o morango aqui só tá com inveja porque ele não foi capaz nem de tá concorendo nessa categoria.

Ichigo: o que foi que você disse anã de jardim?

**Ichigo e Rukia começaram a se pegar no pau na plateia, mais vamos ignorar isso. **

_Càh:_ pelo menos o troféu serviu para alguma coisa.

_Anna:_ para que?

_Càh:_ para eles praticarem luta livre, coitadinho do Ichigo T.T

Hisagi: posso agradecer?

_Anna:_ claro *-*

Hisagi: obrigado Soi Fong.

_Anna:_ pelo que? 'o'

Hisagi: o criança curiosa essa né? ;)

_Anna_: x-x

Hisagi: to me mandando.

**E mais uma vez ficamos na curiosiade. **

_Càh:_ continuando...e em segundo lugar...Abarai Renji, suba ao palco *-*

**Renji sobe ao palco e pega seu troféu de prata. **

Renji: eu tenho que falar o que?

_Anna_: olha, se você não quiser falar, pode tirar a roupa e mostrar o porque de ter ganhado ;)

_Càh_: tem crianças vendo _Anna. _

_Anna_: elas fecham os olhos ;)

_Càh: _sem essa.

_Anna_: x-x

Renji: eu queria dizer que estou muito feliz porque não foi o Ichigo que ganhou e sim eu, obrigado.

Ichigo: eu só não ganhei porque ficaram com pena de você que ainda não tinha ganhado nada.

Renji: o que você disse? ¬¬ eu não tava com ciume nada.

_Anna:_ ainda mais que o Ichigo ganhou o casal do ano com a Rukia.

Renji: não bota lenha na fogueira, e isso não tem nada a ver. ** * vermelho* **

Ichigo: pela primeira vez eu fico feliz em ter ganhado com aquela anã de jardim.

Rukia: eu ouvi alguma coisa Ichigo? *** olhar mortal***

Ichigo: nã-não Rukia-sama.

Rukia: foi o que eu pensei.

Todo mundo: x-x

_Anna:_ hora de apresentarmos o ganhador, o mais sexy de todos.. e é obvio que é nosso querido Byakuya-sama.

_Càh_: totalmente merecido. *** baba* **

**Byakuya sobe no palco com a maior cara de 'poucos amigos'. **

_Anna:_ agradecimentos, comentarios?

Byakuya: ...

_Anna:_ nada? x-x

Byakuya: ...

_Càh_: sinto muito mais as regras dizem que vocês tem que comentar pelo menos alguma coisa.

Ichigo: de novo aquele papo furado de documentos confidenciais? ¬¬

_Càh:_ não se mete.

_Anna:_ fala ai Byakuya o que todos nós queremos saber...como você consegue ser tão sexy?

Byakuya: sem comentários. *** sai andando***

Mulheres: aaaai *** suspiros* **

_Càh:_ nunca vamos saber o segredo dele x-x

_Anna_: vamos para a proxima categoria então.

_Càh:_ e essa categoria devemos a nossa amiga Spacer Hitsugaya. ( super intima já YGASGYUYAUSGYUAS)

_Anna_: aproveitamos queremos agradecer a todas as sugestões, e elas serão usadas pode ter certeza, mais será sempre duas categorias por bloco então vamos por ordem tá bom? *-*

_Càh_: mais engraçado do ano, concorendo: Yachiru, Keigo, e Kon *-*

Keigo e Kon: Finalmente \o/

Yachiru: Sou eu, viu Ken-chan?

Zaraki: vi Yachiru.

Yachiru: *-* Eu sou engraçada.

Ikkaku: É nada ¬¬

Yachiru**: * morde a cabeça do Ikkaku* **

Ikkaku: Socorro .

Yumichika: Que entediante. *** se olha no espelho* **

_Anna:_ Então ***cof cof* **vamos dar continuidade.

_Càh:_ bronze para Yachiru, e temos um prêmio especial para você *-*

*** Yachiru sai de cima do Ikkaku e corre pro palco***

Yumichika: Não senta perto de mim, você tá todo babado. *** se olha no espelho de novo***

Ikkaku: ¬¬

Yachiru: O que eu ganhei? :D

_Anna: _O troféu e todo doce que puder comer *-*

Yachiru: sério? todo doce que eu puder comer? * **sorriso malefico* **

_Anna:_ deu medo agora :O

Càh: Agradeça o capitão Ukitake pelo doce, e a Spacer-chan pela ideia.

Yachiru: Sim, eu quero agradecer eles, e o Ken-chan.

Ichigo: O que ele fez? o.o

Yachiru: Ele é incrivel *-*

Ichigo: ¬¬

Zaraki: Ichigo você está ai, vamos lutar. *** sai correndo atrás do podre do Ichigo***

Ichigo: AAAAAH. * **foge* **

_Anna_: Certo, vamos anunciar a Prata então, que vai para...tahãn...Kon suba ao palco :)

**Kon vai correndo pro palco sorrindo que nem doido. **

_Anna__**:**_Aqui está *** entrega o prêmio* **agora pode comentar avontade.

Kon: Eu quero agradecer a Matsumoto-san, Inoue-san, e Yuruichi-san pelo prêmio.

_Càh:_ Porque elas? :o

Matsumoto: É porque nos?

Kon: Porque vocês são minhas musas inspiradoras com esses _vales_ enormes.

Inoue: Hã? eu não entendi Ishida-kun, pode me explicar?

Ishida: Er, ele quis dizer...bem * **vermelho* **aaah, bom..que você é bonita Inoue-san. *** ajeita os oculos***

Inoue: Aaah :D

Matsumoto: Tarado. * **sobe no palco e espanca o Kon***

Yoruichi: Eu te ajudo Matsumoto. * **corre pro palco também***

Inoue: Acho que elas não gostam de serem elogiadas né Ishida-kun? :D

Ishida: O.O

_Anna_: Chamem a equipe médica por favor :O

_Càh:_ enquanto isso, vamos anunciar o grande campião, Keigo suba ao palco.

Keigo: Eu ganhei mesmo? * **chora*** eu nunca tinha ganhado nada na vida.

Renji: Eu não entendo.

Kira: O que você não entende Renji?

Renji: Porque eu não ganhei o mais engraçado, eu sou ilário T.T

Kira: Er, eles devem ter esquecido de você Abarai.

Renji: T.T

**Keigo sobe no palco feliz da vida. **

_Anna_: Comentários por favor, mais fale algo decente, eu não aguento mais besteiras. * **tem um ataque emo e começa a chorar* **

Keigo: Eu.. *** chora*** estou muito feliz *-* e eu concordo com o Kon, que a Inoue, a Matsumoto-san e Yoruichi-san tem uns-

**Matsumoto para de bater no Kon e lança um olhar mortal para o Keigo. **

Keigo: Er, esqueçam. * **sai correndo do palco.***

_Anna:_ Finalmente intervalo \o/

_Càh:_ Concordo, está dificil trabalhar assim, então, voltamos em breve, aguardem.

Ichigo: Ei, e eu?

_Càh:_ você o que? ¬¬

Ichigo: eu sou o principal do animê, eu devia chamar o comercial.

_Càh_: não devia nada ¬¬

_Anna_: deixa ele chamar antes que isso leve a noite toda.

_Càh:_ mais esse é o meu trabalho T.T

Ichigo: ***coloca os oculos escuros*** agora ficaremos com os intervalos. * **se achando o apresentador famoso* **

Inoue: oculos legal Kurosaki-kun.

Renji: eei, eles são meus. *** sai correndo atrás do Ichigo***

_Càh:_ corta pelo amor de deus antes que o Zaraki volte e seja luta de três aqui.

**Fim de transmisão. **

**0-0-0**

Até a proxima, se for possivel mandem rewies.

:*


	3. Parte 3

bom dia, boa tarde ou boa noite [?

mais um capitulo pronto aqui, eu estava tendo problemas com o fanfic net, não estava conseguindo logar o.O por isso a demora para sair o capitulo, desculpem.

céus, estou muito feliz viu? com todas as rewies que estão nos mandando, realmente é muito importante para que eu e a Càh continuemos a fic, é uma motivação enorme.

faz tempo que fizemos esse capitulo, já que não podemos nos ver todos os dias, as casas são em lados opostos da cidade x-x mais estamos nos virando bem até.

dessa vez no final responderei as rewies, até.

Aviso: postei novamente essa parte, porque havia um erro que talvez vocês não tenham notado, mais enfim, até a proxima ;**

**0-0-0**

Càh: voltamos com o programa *-*

Anna: já voltamos? *** larga a caixinha de suco no chão* **oi gente :D

Ichigo: não enrola, eu quero saber que prêmio eu ganhei.

Càh: não precisa de presa, nos temos todo o tempo do mundo Ichigo-kun.

Ichigo: mais eu não. u.u

Anna: tem um encontro é Ichigo? * **sorriso malicioso* **seria com uma certa shinigami baixinha de cabelos pretos?

Rukia: hey.

Ichigo: nã-não. *** ultra vermelho* **

Anna: ele ficou vermelho e ainda gaguejou, eu ganhei, hahá.

Ichigo: eu só fui pego de surpresa, só isso. u.ú

Càh: vamos continuar com isso que eu não sou paga para ficar de papo. [N/A: até parece]

Anna: x-x a proxima categoria é...aah, e antes quero dizer que nessa bloco serão 3 categorias ao invés de 2 para correr mais rapido.

Càh: primeira, o sorriso do ano, agradecemos a Wasabi-chan novamente.

Anna: e concorrendo, Ichimaru Gin, Urahara Kisuke..perai, quem colocou o Urahara nisso aqui?

Càh: fui eu x-x por que?

Anna: sorriso do ano? Urahara?

Urahara: qual o preconceito? o meu sorriso é gamante.

Anna: x-x certo certo, e por ultimo Shinji. Shinji? x-x

Càh: fui eu de novo T-T

Anna: * **bate na própria cara* ** e em terceiro lugar temos...Urahara, parabéns, suba ao palco.

**Urahara deu um sorrisinho e subiu ao palco para receber o troféu. **

Càh: eu entrego, eu entrego. * corre até o Urahara*

Anna: tudo bem u.ú então Urahara, agradecimentos? comentários?

Urahara: mais é claro, eu quero agradecer aos jurados.

Càh: que somos nós *-*

Urahara: é, que são elas, e também quero agradecer a Yoruichi-sama, por sempre estar ao meu lado. *** pisca para Yoruichi que estava na plateia* **

Yoruichi: que fofo Kisuke *-*

Càh: T_T ***chorando litros* **

Anna: ui, solta a musica comprometedora DJ...ah é, esqueci que não temos DJ aqui x______x

Ichigo: programa de quinta esse hein?

Anna: hoje não é quinta Ichigo.

Ichigo: com apresentadoras mais burras que o Renji.

Renji: o que? u.ú

Ichigo: o que você ouviu. u.u

Renji: você é mais burro que eu.

Ichigo: sou nada u.ú

Càh: calma calma gente.

Renji: é sim.

Càh: T.T ***ignorada* **

Anna: calados * **grita* **

Ichigo e Renji: o.o'' maluca.

Anna: é vocês ù.ú

Càh: cof cof, deixa eu continuar, em segundo lugar temos, Shinji, nosso Vaizard favorito.

Anna: só se for o teu u.ú

Càh: e é mesmo *-* de vocês também não?

Anna: bom, sobe ao palco Shinji-kun.

Hyori: é vai lá antes que eu te de um chute nessa sua cara de palerma.

Shinji: x-x to indo. * **vai até o palco e pega o troféu que estava com a Càh* **

Anna: algum comentário, ou agradecimento Shinji-kun?

Shinji: hum *** pensa*** deixa eu ver.

*** enquanto o Shinji estava pensando a Hyori sobe no palco e da um chute nele, que faz com que ele pare do outro lado do palco***

Anna: essa deve ter machucado.

Càh: nossa ;o

Shinji: por que fez isso Hyori? o.o

Hyori: porque você estava com uma cara de quem queria um chute tapado. *** desce do palco***

Anna: é o amor.

Hyori: ouvi alguma coisa?

Anna: na-nada não Hyori-chan.

Hyori: que bom u.ú.

Anna: *** medo * **

Shinji: * volta pro microfone* eu quero agradecer a todos que votaram em mim, é isso *-*

Anna: ele tá falando de você Càh.

Càh: *---*** * desmaia***

Anna: como ela esta..er, desabilitada, eu apresentarei o grande vencedor do sorriso do ano, que é ninguém menos que Gin, convenhamos, ele merece.

Gin: ;) eu sabia.

Matsumoto: isso ai Gin \o/ * **todos os shinigamis olham para ela*** quer dizer, uuuuuuh, perdedor.

Aizen: a soul society não está com nada, é isso ai Gin.

Tousen: muito bem Ichimaru-kun.

*** Gin sobe no palco***

Anna: bom, aqui está seu prêmio * **entrega*** gostaria de falar algo? ignora o gostaria, é obrigatorio.

Gin: ;) quero agradecer ao Aizen-sama, todos os espadas, ou melhor, o Hueco mundo inteiro, e também a Matsumoto-san.

Anna: que fofo *---*

Todos menos os shinigamis: AAAAI *-*

Hitsugaya: ¬¬ não vai dizer nada Matsumoto?

Matsumoto: * **chorando* **eu...eu...

Hitsugaya: você? * **olhar mortal***

Matsumoto: esquece. :)

Anna: então Gin, aproveitando que você está aqui, uma pergunta que acho que todos gostariam de saber, como você consegue sorrir tanto, não doi não?

Gin: doia, mais eu já me acustumei ;)

Anna: se você gosta da Matsumoto-san, porque deixou a Soul Society?

Gin: foi preciso, mais eu nunca deixei de gostar da Rangiku.

Matsumoto: * **derete* **

Anna: oooun *-* isso foi profundo.

Gin: ;)

Aizen: Hueco mundo domina.

Anna: cala a boca Aizen u.ú

Aizen: o que você disse humana insignificante?

Anna: quer saber? esquece x-x

Càh: ***acorda*** perdi alguma coisa?

Anna: quase nada ;) vamos para o proximo prêmio.

Càh: deixa eu apresentar o novo prêmio, agradecemos Akasuna Onee-chan pela sugestão, obrigada *-*

Anna: gaster do ano, para essa categoria um prêmio diferente e super especial, um conversivel vermelho 0 km.

Ichigo: como conseguiram isso? * **espantado* **

Càh: informação confidencial.

Ichigo: essas ai são pior que o Aizen.

Aizen: ei, ninguém é pior que eu, Ulquiorra diz para eles.

Ulquiorra: é como o Aizen-sama disse.

Anna: * **babando*** Ulquiorra *-*

Ulquiorra: ... * **ignora* **

Anna: lindo *-* ***baba mais* **

Càh: só termos ouro nesse quesito para não falir com o programa e a categoria é-

Anna: gangster do ano.

Càh: eu ia falar Anna T.T

Anna: desculpa :D

Càh: eu anunciou o vencedor então.

*** Sado cruza os dedos ***

*** Kensei cruza os dedos ***

Càh: Abarai Renji.

Renji: serio? * **sorriso de orelha a orelha.***

Gin: não adianta você não consegue sorrir mais que eu Abarai-kun.

Renji: sai fora aberação. * **sobe correndo no palco* **

Anna: então Renji-kun, como se sente por ter ganhado esse conversivel? e quem será a sortuda a dar a primeira volta com você?

Ichigo: hey, isso foi injusto.

Càh: porque Ichigo? _o.o''_

Ichigo: porque o baka do Renji não merece um conversivel.

Renji: invejoso. u.ú

Anna: por favor, nosso tempo está acabando * **gota* **

Renji: certo * **pega o microfe e da um sorriso***

meninas na plateia: * **babando* **

Renji: primeiro eu adorei, quero agradecer especialmente Akasuna Onee-chan :D e a primeira garota que vai dar uma volta comigo é...

meninas na platéia: ééééé? * **anciosas * **

Renji: a Rukia. * **vermelho* **

Rukia: sério? *-* obrigada Renji.

Ichigo: * **vermelho de raiva*** que palhaçada é essa?

Anna: porque Ichigo? * **sorriso maroto*** isso seria...ciumes? ;)

Ichigo: q-que? nã-não, só achei injusto.

todos: seeeeeei.

Ichigo: o.o''

Renji: posso ir agora?

Anna: pode voltar para arquibancada, no final teremos uma pequena entrevista com os vencedores, então fique por lá.

Ichigo: entrevista? não basta essa entrega de prêmios de quinta ainda teremos uma entrevista?

Càh: pela milessima vez Ichigo, fique quieto, não tente apresentar por nós o programa.

Anna: isso eu concordo, dando continuidade, melhor luta do protagonista, ou seja do mala..quer dizer, Ichigo.

Ichigo: eu ouvi hein? u.ú

Anna: essa era a intenção ;)

Càh: e concorendo, Zaraki Kenpachi pela luta na Soul Society, Grimmjow um dos espadas, e o também espada Ulquiorra. Kuchiki lilah que nos deu expiração para essa categoria, agradeçam a ela.

Anna: Ulquiorra * **babando* **

Càh: não liguem, ela tem uma super-queda-por-emos.

Anna: Ulquiorra. *** baba ainda mais* **

Ulquiorra: mulher maluca...

Càh: para essa categoria, bronze, prata e ouro, resumindo todo mundo feliz.

Anna: e sem enrolar dessa vez, o broze vai para..a luta contra o Zaraki-taichou, parabéns, suba ao palco.

Càh: * **cochicha para Anna*** não diz para ele subir aqui não.

Anna: porque? o.o''

Càh: * **cochicha*** eu tenho medo dele.

Anna: eu mereço isso? T.T

*** Zaraki sobe no palco sorrindo com a espada-sem-nome na mão***

Anna: agradecimentos? comentarios?

Zaraki: acho que não, eu agradeço a mim mesmo por ser forte.

Anna: só tem gente que se acha nessa programa o.o''

Càh: * **com medo*** er..Za-Zaraki-sa-sama, a nossa amiga Tsukishi-chan pediu para nós falarmos para você que ela te ama.

Anna: ui * **olhar malicioso*** o que tem a dizer sobre isso?

Yachiru: Ken-chan tá podendo. * **levantanta uma plaquinha: é isso ai Ken-chan* **

Zaraki: eu agradeço e... *** sorri*** digam para ela deixar seu telefone que eu pego no final do programa*

todos: OOOh :o * **surpresos* **

Anna: quem diria em, Ken-sama é um galanteador, não acha Càh?

Càh: * **se afastando*** er...

Zaraki: hã? * **olha para Càh***

Càh: c-cla-clar-claro.

Ichigo: patético.

Zaraki: você está ai é Ichigo?

Ichigo: não-não to nada. * **se esconde atrás da Rukia**.*

Zaraki: eu já te vi. * **sai correndo atrás. **

Anna: vamos continuar com isso, e a prata vai para Grimmjow.

Aizen: parabéns Grimmjow-kun.

Grimmjow: obrigado Aizen-sama.

*** sobe no palco e para do lado das nossas juradas, arrancando suspiros tanto das duas como da platéia***

Anna: como você é tão gostoso?

Grimmjow: o.o''

Anna: er, quer dizer, aqui está o prêmio *** entrega*** comentarios, agradecimentos?

Grimmjow: sim, isso é injusto.

Càh: outro T.T

Grimmjow: porque o emo- quer dizer, Ulquiorra é o ouro?

Càh: agente não disse isso ainda. o.o''

Grimmjow: ¬¬ mais é obvio sendo que só sobrou ele não é?

Càh: er o.o' eu não tinha pensando por esse angulo.

Grimmjow: você pensa?

Càh: ilário ¬¬

Grimmjow: eu tenho mais o que fazer, fui, e obrigado a todos.

meninas da platédia: gostoso. * **aplausos***

Càh: como o senhor-intrometido-número-mil disse, Ulquiorra é noss vencedor, suba ao palco em- quer dizer, Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra: é mesmo necessario?

Anna: claro que é. * **suspira* **

Aizen: vai lá e representas a liga do mau Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra: sim, Aizen-sama.

* **vai calmamente até o palco e pega seu prêmio***

Anna: cometar-

Ulquiorra: não u.ú

Anna: quer sair comigo? *-*

Ulquiorra: não. u.ú

Anna: T,T porque?

Ulquiorra: eu tenho mais o que fazer mulher.

Anna: você está me trocando pela-sem-cerebro?

Ulquiorra: não sei do que está falando.

Anna: T.T

Càh: Anna, eu acabei de receber uma noticia lamentavel do diretor.

Anna: o que? T.T

Càh: ele quer que o Ichigo apresente o proximo programa, e os vencedores das proximas categorias.

Ichigo: * **para de fugir do Zaraki*** sério? finalmente reconhecimento. *** se acha* **

Rukia: esse diretor deve ser louco

Renji: concordo.

Càh: concordo.

Byakuya: concordo.

todos: o.o'' o Byakuya falou.

Byakuya: ...

Càh: tava bom demais para ser verdade T.T

Inoue: Kurosaki-kun vai apresentar *-*

Ishida: x-x nãããão.

Kon: que porcaria é essa? eu quase não apareço nessa m* *** censurado*** e ainda o Ichigo que vai apresentar?

Càh: desculpe Kon, mais isso não somos nós que decidimos.

Kon: eu posso pelo menos ganhar um abraço da Matsumoto-san? ***olhar malicioso***

Matsumoto: o que você disse? * **olhar mortal.***

Kon: na-nada.

Anna: er, então até o proximo bloco, em que teremos Ichigo como apresentador também.

Càh: eu acho que isso não vai dar certo.

Anna: somos duas, mais, veremos, aguardem.

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**0-0-0**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

proximo capitulo com previsão para daqui no maximo duas semanas.

obrigada a todos os fieis leitores.

Spacer Hitsugaya k3

obrigada por estar lendo novamente, o personagem de menos altura é perfeito, obrigado pela sugestão amor, iremos usa-la.

-

santiago-chan

na verdade colocamos só alguns casais, mais existem diversos não é mesmo? pena que não deu para colocar mais alguns.

melhor briga do Ichigo e da Rukia é uma otima sugestão, obrigada, por estar lendo também *--*

-

Nicole Hitachiin

é verdade amor, são tantos personagens sexys. / minha opinião.

obrigada por ler *-*

-

Wasabi-Chan 8D

obrigada por ler de novo amor *-*

muito mesmo.

otima sugestão, iremos usa-la, obrigada *---*

-

Tsukishi-chan

otima sugestão, iremos usa-la *-*

SAYGSAGYUGYAS.

nós demos seu recado para o Ken-chan ;)

obrigada por ler, é muito importante para nós *---*

-

-

abraços a todos(as), quem está lendo e mandando rewiew, e quem apenas está lendo, e eu gostaria de pedir que esses pelo menos comentassem, não precisa dar sugestão, apenas para dar apoio para mim e para a Carol-san, tá? *-*

**NO PROXIMO CAPITULO: como falamos acima, Ichigo sera o apresentador, o que será que isso vai dar?**

**E NO FINAL: faremos uma entrevista com os ganhadores, então vocês também poderam mandar suas perguntas para eles, o que acham?**

**UMA PERGUNTA PARA VOCÊS: está bom três categorias por capitulo ou é melhor duas como antes?**

beijos, Càh-san e Anna-san.


End file.
